


Falling Into Darkness- A Undertale Story

by CertifiedFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Little Sans and Papyrus will be here later :3, Papyrus - Freeform, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Sans - Freeform, Sans Being Sans, Young Papyrus, Young Sans, geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale), undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedFangirl/pseuds/CertifiedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a human living in a village a few yeas after the Monster-Human war.  One day you are on a walk outside of your village when you find the mysterious "Pit".  Anyone who falls is never seen again. One fateful day, you take a trip to the abyss, and slip in.  You encounter many strange monsters including a pair of skeleton bothers, but will they ever trust  you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Darkness- A Undertale Story

You stood at the top of a grassy, steep hill, over looking your village.  From this high up, the village seemed to be separated from you by a veil of silvery mist.  Squinting through it you could see the lights inside the small houses turning on as the night fell and the shadows of the mountains fell over the valley like a big, blue quilt.

"I'd better hurry", you think to yourself.  You knew that if you were gone for too long, people would worry, including you aunt.  Especially your aunt.  You pulled your eyes away from the beautiful sight.  You then spun around on your heel and continued towards your destination, "The Pit".  No one knew why it was there or what was at the other end of it.  It just appeared one day after the Human-Monster war.  That was years ago.

One of your favorite things to do was to stand at the edge of "The Pit" and stare into the inky blackness that lay below.  As you climbed down the steep slope, loose rocks and gravel tumbled towards the abyss below you.  Every now and then, you slipped, scraping you hands raw against the rocky terrain.  By the time you reached the bottom of the steep slope, your purple and yellow sweater that was tied around your waist was covered in a thin layer of dirt.  As the sun sank lower in the sky, you were grateful for your blank leggings which kept out the evening chill.  A cold breeze ruffled your hair, raising goose bumps on your arms and causing your eyes to water.

You now stood at the pit's edge, gazing into the seemingly endless blackness. As you stood up to leave, the loose rubble at the edge of the pit rolled into the imense, gaping hole.  You tried to regain your balance, but it is too late.  You snatched at the roots that lined the edge of the pit, but they only gave way. As you tumbled into the blackness, you caught one last glimpse of sunlight before sinking into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written about a girl named "M". Please comment if you think I should just write the story that way! Thanks for reading!


End file.
